Tráeme a la vida
by Patonejo
Summary: Despiértame, para no terminar incompleto antes de que no vuelva a despertar... Malik x Royu


**Tráeme a la vida**

**By: Diamond Black**

Hola gente que esta leyendo mi nueva creación n.n

Este song-fic que les traigo esta dedicado a todas las personitas que leyeron mi primer one-shot de Malik x Ryu. Gracias por dejarme un review y me alegra que les haya gustado.

Tomé en consideración sus comentarios y aquí me tienen dejándoles otro de esta parejita tan bella.

Espero que les guste. Aunque... no es tan romántico como el anterior XD.

La canción original es Bring me to life de Evanscence, pero me tomé la libertad de traducirla al español. n.n Espero que no haya quedado tan mal ó.ò

Advertencia: esto es un ua

**Capítulo único**

**-Bring me to life-**

Afuera esta lloviendo.

Las gotas cristalinas caen por la ventana de mi pieza, rozándola de manera lenta. Confundiéndose con las perlas que brotan de mis ojos.

Sintiéndome solo... confundido...

Ahogándome con mi propio llanto.

Ahogándome contigo; muriéndome por dentro.

Tomo las llaves de mi casa y me dirijo a la puerta, cruzando aquellos muros que tanto me han costado trepar.

La noche esta hermosa.

Tiro la chaqueta que me cubre del frío hiriente. Aquella de tonos negros que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños, dejo que el barro la manche. Que comparta conmigo el dolor y el miedo.

Es tarde, la plaza esta vacía.

Mis ojos se cierran para evitar la salida. La colisión desbordante de las lágrimas que se han acumulado en ellos.

Siento la lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo, el escalofrío involuntario paralizar mi pecho.

No lo resisto más.

Abro mis párpados enrojecidos por la impotencia. Libero los gritos, la agonía que me impide continuar.

La agonía que no me deja mirar hacia el futuro.

Las gotas heladas cubren mi cabello rubio, acariciándolo despacio... Caricias delicadas de personas desconocidas.

Ángeles que cayeron a mis pies susurrando en mis oídos... y muriendo ante mis ojos.

Un corazón vacío, un hueco que no puede sanar.

Dios, este dolor es demasiado real.

"_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos_

_Como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi interior_

_Donde me he hecho tan insensible_

_Sin alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_

_Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la lleves de vuelta a casa"_

Mis piernas pierden las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, rasgándome mi pantalón con el duro cemento.

Mis manos agarran con desesperación mi cabello, jalando con violencia, provocándome dolor.

Una línea fina carmesí baja hasta mi barbilla. Mis dientes se enterraron en mis labios, un chorro de sangre que brotó al exterior.

-No me dejes aquí... por favor... - mi voz sale débil, cansada de seguir así.

Mi boca tiembla al instante de retener otro grito.

Mis dedos dejan de tirar mi cabello. Caen bruscamente hasta el suelo, chocando con las piedras. Cortándose con las puntas, partiéndose mis huesos.

-¡Malik!- un grito inesperado provoca que me detenga. Una silueta borrosa ante mis ojos inundados de lágrimas.

No puedo levantarme.

Estoy demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Un calor atemorizante se apodera de mi frente. Golpes agudos que destrozan mi cabeza.

Unos brazos delicados me atrapan por la espalda. Un abrazo profundo que me brinda amor.

La cabeza de aquella joven se apoya sobre mis hombros. Su cabellera negra cae sobre mi camisa empapada.

-Hermano- su voz preocupada penetra en mis oídos con demasiado volumen- Vuelve a la casa... esto te esta lastimando- Sus ojos azules miran directo a mis amatistas. Trato de mantenerme despierto, pero me esta costando respirar.

El rostro de mi hermana esta girando.

El paisaje cerca de mí esta nublándose...

La noche parece oscurecerse más¿o son mis ojos que se están cerrando?, No sé lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

"_**-Despiértame-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-No puedo despertar-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**-Despiértame-**_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_**-No puede despertar-**_

_Antes de acabar incompleta_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"_

-¿Cómo está Ichizu?-

-Un poco mejor Yugi- las manos delicadas de la joven egipcia toman el paño que cubre la frente caliente del moreno – Gracias por venir a esta hora, no sabia a quien acudir-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que se repondrá-

-Eso espero- el silencio inundó la habitación de los Ishtar. Sólo los gemidos lastimeros del chico recostado sobre aquella cama penetraban el ambiente. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas. Las gotas de sudor producto de la fiebre resbalaron por su perfil.

-Mañana se cumple un año- dijo la joven de cabellos negros tomando la temperatura del joven rubio.

Los ojos de Yugi dejaron notar cierta amargura.

-Pensar que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo- su voz masculina sonó triste- Y aún no ha logrado olvidarlo-

-Nunca podrá hacerlo- las manos morenas temblaron impotentes, - Aún sigue saliendo en la noche, a la misma hora que se quedaron de ver en aquella ocasión-

-¿Continúa buscándolo?- las facciones del pequeño se mostraron sorprendidas. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

-Y seguirá haciéndolo mientras tenga fuerzas para seguir-

-Siento pena por él... nunca imagine que terminarían de esa forma-

-Ni yo Yugi- los dedos delgados de la mujer rozaron los cabellos de su hermano, al tiempo que acomodaba la almohada donde yacía su cabeza- la fiebre ya le disminuyó, ven, es mejor que lo dejemos descansar-

-De acuerdo, mañana vendré a visitarlo-

-Gracias, por mientras te serviré algo caliente, hace mucho frío-

-Claro-

El resplandor de la luna iluminaba su rostro durmiente, sus ojos perturbados no lograban abrirse. Su piel morena temblaba de frío.

Aquello se estaba prolongando más de la cuenta. Demasiado tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo sufriendo.

-Ry...ryou...- sus labios balbuceaban ese nombre sin descanso. El palpitar acelerado de su corazón estallaba dentro de su pecho.

Estaba solo a la vista de los demás... pero si la gente lograra mirar con los ojos del alma, quizás el mundo sería un sitio mejor.

-_Aquí estoy_- un beso suave fue estampado en aquella mejilla temblorosa.

Cubierto por esa luna, la silueta de un muchacho albino se arrodillaba cerca de la cama. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la frente de su compañero, tratando de bajarle la fiebre que provocaba sus delirios.

-_Cuando lloraba...tú secabas mis lágrimas...- _su lengua recorrió el rostro durmiente del moreno, percibiendo ese sabor a sal. Sus ojos se cerraron de dolor. Tratando de arrancar esa amargura. De liberar las perlas del egipcio que no dejaban de caer.

_-Cuando gritaba... tú luchabas contra mis miedos...- _sus labios se juntaron con los del joven rubio. Brindándole fuerza, un último aliento para seguir creyendo.

Su frente se apoyó en la del otro, trayéndole consuelo.

_-Tomaste mi mano durante todos estos años...y lograste conquistar ese lugar llamado corazón...- _el cabello albino se mecía como el mismo viento. Sus ojos cobrizos miraban a su compañero, despidiéndose hasta que la próxima noche los volviera a juntar.

_-Búscame en el bosque blanco... Escondido en un árbol hueco- _Dándole la espalda su esencia se desvanece. Guardando el último aliento, acercándose a la ventana por la cual había ingresado a la habitación. Sin embargo el joven albino se detiene frente al instrumento, sus ojos brillantes miran nuevamente al egipcio, brindándole un último beso. Al salir de la pieza ni siquiera el espejo reveló su figura... pero los rastros de su espíritu amanecerían junto con el sol.

Unas plumas inmaculadas quedaron sobre la almohada.

"_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti_

_No puedes simplemente dejarme_

_Respira en mí y hazme real_

_Tráeme a la vida"_

-¿Quién abrió la ventana?- dijo la joven de ojos azules observando a su alrededor. Una nueva mañana daba comienzo. Alzando su rostro a las personas que caminaban por el mundo.

Corrió las cortinas para que los rayos luminosos penetraran en la oscuridad de aquella pieza, cerrando el instrumento de marcos de madera. Su rostro enfocó al del joven egipcio sentado sobre la cama.

Al parecer se preparaba para salir.

-¿Adónde vas?- su voz sonó autoritaria.

El chico de cabellos rubios terminó de abrocharse la camisa, tomó su chaqueta nuevamente levantándose de la cama.

No mostró indicios de querer contestarle.

-Te pregunté que adonde vas- los ojos azules de la egipcia mostraron un destello de enfado. Al tiempo que agarraba uno de los brazos del chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

-No debo contestar algo que sabes-

-Malik...ya hemos hablado de esto-

-Lo siento... debo salir ahora...-

-No, aún no te has mejorado- su voz hacia eco en la habitación- Tienes que descansar, puedes tener una recaída en cualquier momento-

-One-chan... lo siento- sus ojos se cerraron para contener el llanto. Ocultando la fragilidad de su corazón- Anoche...sentí que estaba conmigo...que me reconfortaba con sus brazos...-

-Malik...eso...debió ser a causa de la fiebre que tenías-

-No... Yo sé que fue real...-

-Malik- su cabeza volvió a recostarse sobre la espalda de su hermano- Sabes que no hubo nadie ahí...a pasado casi un año...-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- su voz llegó a atemorizar a la chica de cabellos negros. Era la primera vez que el menor le gritaba.-Lo siento...- dijo el joven de ojos violetas saliendo de la pieza. Cruzando la puerta que lo separaba de su hermana.

-Tienes que aceptarlo Malik, Ryou no puede volver...-

"_**-Despiértame-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-No puedo despertar-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**-Despiértame-**_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_**-No puede despertar-**_

_Antes de acabar incompleta_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"_

La puerta de su despacho estaba entre abierta. Quizás a alguno de sus ayudantes se le olvidó cerrarla bien.

Talvez...

Abrió las cortinas para observar el paisaje de flores, hermosos colores adornaban aquel jardín.

De repente sus manos se detuvieron...

Frotó sus ojos con cuidado al sentir el contacto de los rayos.

-Que extraño- dijo el hombre de cabellos rojizos mirando nuevamente el jardín- Juraría que había alguien al lado del árbol...-

El sonido del teléfono provocó que cambiara de dirección. Tomó con cuidado el auricular aún dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

_-¿Con el Doctor Kido?-_ la voz de una mujer fue trasmitida por el aparato.

-Sí. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- dijo el hombre tomando un bolígrafo a mano, preparándose para tomar notas de cualquier detalle que se le pudiera olvidar.

_-Mi nombre es Shaina, soy la enfermara de turno de la habitación 243- _

Al escuchar el número sintió algo de temor. Sus dedos jugaron con el bolígrafo mostrando su preocupación.

-Dígame-

_-Tan sólo llamaba para recordarle que dentro de tres horas tiene que examinar al paciente-_

-Gracias por recordármelo- su voz sonó con cierto sarcasmo, como hubiera deseado transferir su tarea a cualquiera de sus colegas –No se preocupe estaré ahí un poco antes de lo acordado- al decirlo colgó el teléfono. Se levantó de su silla y volvió a observar el exterior que daba vida al hospital donde trabajaba.

Los rayos del sol que penetraban a través de los cristales iluminaron el documento que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-"Ultimo chequeo realizado al joven de la habitación 243"- las hojas estaban guardadas dentro de una carpeta transparente.

**-Resultado del examen: posible muerte cerebral-**

El hombre de cabellos rojizos suspiró cansadamente, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco y miró por última vez el cielo.

-Es una desgracia que no hayamos encontrado una identificación- dijo de manera resignada, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no había indicios de mejoría- Ni siquiera pudimos contactar a algún pariente para obtener el permiso-

Antes de salir de su despacho tomó la carpeta transparente cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Sus ojos releyeron el informe. No encontraron dirección o teléfono alguno.

Era una lástima que alguien tan joven terminara de esa manera. Al ver la foto que colgaba al lado de los exámenes sintió algo muy parecido al remordimiento. El chico de cabellos albinos podría tener la edad de su hijo.

-Hoy... tendremos que desconectarte-

"_Tráeme a la vida_

_**-He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro-**_

_Tráeme a la vida_

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,_

_Sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte"_

Desde que salió de su casa no había parado de recorrer las calles.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Quizás minutos, tal vez horas...

-Demonios...- dijo el joven jalando la punta de sus cabellos -¿dónde...donde te encuentras?- sus pies se detuvieron por el dolor de continuar. Estaba cansado, y su cuerpo le reclamaba por descanso.

Todos los días se levantaba temprano, visitaba los mismos lugares cada minuto. Esperando encontrar un indicio, rogando por encontrarlo a él.

Había escritos cientos de cartas a sus amigos pidiendo alguna noticia. Una por cada día que reflejaba su amargura, exactamente trescientas sesenta y cinco cartas de dolor.

Pero todas regresaban diciendo lo mismo.

Nadie sabe donde se encuentra.

Todos le habían dicho que se olvidara del asunto, que aceptara la realidad.

-"El choque no dejó sobrevivientes"- le había dicho Jonouichi al momento de escuchar la noticia.

En el fondo no quería aceptar que estaba equivocado, que posiblemente Ryou falleció al igual que las demás victimas.

Aquello dolía más que cualquier otra cosa...cruel espina sangrando en el corazón.

-No...- se dejó caer en la tierra. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- hasta que no encuentre tu cuerpo...hasta que no vea tus ojos cobrizos...seguiré luchando-

El viento meció sus cabellos rubios, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el tronco seco, sin percatarse de que el sueño lo invadía poco a poco...

Un cuerpo invisible lo observaba lejano...

Alzó sus brazos cubiertos de vendas atrapando el cuello que tanto amaba. Su lengua recorrió aquella piel morena

El chico que yacía bajo el árbol tembló de calor.

-Ryou...- su voz fue un susurro en el aire. Sintiendo el roce, temiendo abrir sus ojos.-"Estoy soñando...como aquella vez en mi pieza"-

_-Extrañaré el invierno- _la voz provocó que su corazón se acelerara_-Un mundo de cosas frágiles-_

Percibió como su lengua recibía a la del albino, el contacto suave y el sabor a miel.

_-Búscame en el bosque blanco- _dijo el chico de manera intensa, sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del joven egipcio, sincronizando sus latidos- _Escondido en un árbol hueco- _

-"Si esto es un sueño, quiero dormir para siempre"- Sus brazos se aferraron a los del joven de ojos cobrizos, apenas lograba tocarlos. Un último beso recibió su cuello, extasiándole los sentidos.

_-Sé que me escuchas... puedo verlo en tus lágrimas...- _al recibir el beso el corazón del moreno volvió a latir. Sintiendo como la sangre fluía por sus venas. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, recuperando la conciencia.

Lentamente abriéndolos a la verdad.

No había nadie junto a él en ese árbol.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza, era tiempo de admitirlo.

Se levantó con cuidado, sin forzar mucho las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo se detuvo de inmediato...

Una pluma blanca descansaba sobre su chaqueta...

La misma pluma que había encontrado junto a su almohada.

"_**-Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver,**_

**_Escondida en la oscuridad pero tú estabas enfrente de mí-_**

_Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo"_

-Buenas tardes señorita Shaina- dijo el hombre de cabellos rojizos ingresando a la habitación color nieve.

-Buenas tardes doctor Kido- dijo la enfermera tomando la temperatura del joven conectado al respirador.-Dentro de poco tiempo terminaré las pruebas de salud-

-¿Ha habido algún cambio durante la mañana?-

-Lamentablemente no señor- los ojos de la enfermera mostraron cierta perturbación- Es triste, este chico dormirá por largo tiempo más-

-No tienes idea de cómo me afecta- dijo el médico acercándose hasta la cama – Tengo un hijo un poco mayor que él-

-¿Le entregaron los últimos exámenes?-

-Desgraciadamente sí-

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer acomodando las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del joven albino- nunca esperamos que dieran negativos-

-Aún conservábamos cierta esperanza, pero el golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte-

-Creo... que... es mejor comenzar...- tartamudeó la mujer observando al paciente.

-Mientras más pronto termine esto mejor...- dijo el hombre acercándose con cuidado hasta la máquina.

Lentamente sus dedos se posaron sobre los interruptores...

Pronto el único sonido que escucharían en aquella pieza seria la melodía de la muerte del joven de ojos cobrizos...

_**-Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma-**_

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_**-Que debe haber algo más-**_

_Tráeme a la vida_

Sus piernas corrían de una manera inimaginable.

Obligando a su cuerpo a resistir aquel paso, a que sus pulmones respiraran más rápido.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el dolor de su pecho.

Aquel beso...aquellas caricias...habían dejado huellas en lo profundo de su ser.

-Espérame...que ya estoy llegando- su voz fue expulsada de sus pulmones cansados. Tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento – Por favor...quiero verle una vez mas...- dijo el joven egipcio entrecortándose. Su corazón presentía que algo estaba mal.

Un sentimiento de mal augurio rondaba en su cabeza.

_Extrañaré el invierno,_

_Un mundo de cosas frágiles._

_**Búscame en el bosque blanco,**_

_Escondida en un árbol hueco_

_-Ven a buscarme-_

_Se que me escuchas_

_Puedo verlo en tus lágrimas_

_Guardando mi último aliento..._

_Seguro dentro de ti_

-Por favor, fuerzas no me abandonen ahora- decía el chico moviéndose nuevamente. Las luces de la noche iluminaron el firmamento. Puntos pequeños como luciérnagas en el cielo.

Una foto pequeña estaba agarrada con fuerza en su mano.

Aquella imagen inmaculada que le había dado la fe para continuar...

Tomada en una tarde cualquiera de invierno.

El manto blanco que la cubrió aquella ocasión era todo lo que necesitaba para estar seguro...

Para comprender después de casi un año donde estaba el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Ryou...- dijo el joven egipcio penetrando las puertas del hospital que se alzaba ante sus violáceos ojos.

Las manos del hombre temblaron frente a los interruptores. Aquello era más fuerte que él.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. Un escalofrió le recorrió al momento de acercarse al respirador.

-Shaina-san...- su voz sonaba desamparada- No...No puedo hacerlo-

La enfermera lo miraba compresivamente.

Desconectarlo...es sinónimo de matar...

-No se preocupe...- dijo la mujer posando una de sus manos sobre los hombros del doctor- No creo que le haga daño esperar un poco más-

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿cierto?- la sonrisa del hombre cautivó a la mujer.

-Ven, es mejor que tomemos algo- dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación- todavía quedan algunas pruebas que podríamos hacerle- al cerrar la puerta la habitación quedó en penumbras...

Solo la oscuridad fue testigo del leve movimiento de una mano cubierta de vendas y del momentáneo pestañeo de unos ojos cobrizos.

-¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad!- un gritó de enfado fue escuchado por parte de las demás enfermeras. Al parecer el joven que se encontraba frente a la recepción estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo.

-Y yo le estoy diciendo que no hay nadie en este establecimiento con aquel nombre-

-Revise otra vez, quizás buscó mal- pidió el chico mirando suplicante a la mujer de cabellos rubios. Los ojos violetas del joven mostraron lo que sentía. Los tonos de aquellas amatistas parecían volverse más intensos dependiendo de sus emociones.

La mujer quedó embelesada al verse reflejada en esas hermosas orbes. Un sonrojo descuidado brotó en sus mejillas blancas.

-Esta bien- murmuró cambiando la mirada de dirección.

-¡Gracias!- la sonrisa del moreno se mostró cálida, embelleciendo sus delicadas facciones.

-Tendré que pedirte que esperes un rato- dijo la joven de cabellos dorados ingresando los datos- Puedes esperar cerca de esa sala-

-Esta bien...- la voz del chico de piel morena sonó cansada.

-Hay una máquina de café por si tienes frío- los ojos del joven se mostraron sorprendidos al instante en que ella le extendía una tarjeta- Ten, con esto puedes servirte un poco, por si te da hambre...hay un puesto de comida al lado-

-No...No se que decir...-

_-"Con la sonrisa que me diste bastó"-_ pensó la chica concentrándose en la computadora.

"_**-Despiértame-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-No puedo despertar-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**-Despiértame-**_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_**-No puedo despertar-**_

_Antes de acabar incompleta_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"_

-Es una lástima que los exámenes hayan dado negativos- dijo la enfermera tomando un poco de su café.

-Sí- el medico estaba observando el paisaje, otra vez perdido entre sus colores.

-Al menos me reconforta saber que su vida no peligra-

-A mi también-

De repente la voz de la joven rubia inundó la sala de comidas.

-Joven Ishtar- llamó la señorita acercándose hasta el lugar donde el moreno esperaba. El brillo de sus ojos indicaba desilusión.

El médico no pudo evitar observar al moreno.

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer despidiéndose del egipcio.

Las lágrimas cayeron más hirientes.

Tapó su rostro con sus manos para evitar la desesperación.

-Tranquilo- dijo el hombre sin siquiera saber por que lloraba. Se sentó a su lado para tratar de consolarlo. –Dime¿qué puede hacer llorar a alguien como tú?- el joven egipcio lo miró extrañado.

-Me pareció que eras un chico alegre cuando te vi ingresar a la sala-

Alegre... algo que había dejado de ser cuando ocurrió el accidente de hace un año.

-Es que...creí que lo encontraría...- sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas, sentimientos desbordantes que no lograba controlar. –Que volvería a escuchar su voz...que dejaría de sentirme solo...-

-¿Buscabas a algún paciente?-

-..Si...pero...la señorita me dijo que no había nadie internado con ese nombre...-

-Lo siento- dijo el medico de manera honesta- Si su nombre no aparece en la lista entonces no se encuentra en este hospital...-

-Dios...estaba tan seguro...de verdad creí que podría encontrarlo aquí...-

-Lo lamento- dijo el médico apartándose del moreno, el chico se despidió del hombre internándose de nuevo en las afueras del hospital. Una figura delgada, cubiertas de vendas cruzó la puerta, sin que nadie lo notara.

"_Tráeme a la vida_

_**-He estado viviendo una mentira-**_

_**-No hay nada dentro-**_

_Tráeme a la vida"_

-De acuerdo...- murmuró el joven de ojos morados suspirando cansadamente- Ya di todo lo que tenía...no...no queda nada...- su mano derecha agarró el medallón que llevaba en el cuello con fuerza...lentamente se lo quitó, arrojó su chaqueta negra a la tierra cubierta por flores.

Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del precipicio.

Quizás lo mejor ahora era aceptarlo...pero su corazón era demasiado débil para salir adelante.

-Lo siento...- dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía su control.

Un sentimiento de impotencia volvía a controlar su corazón.

-_Malik...-_ una voz peculiar provocó que se detuviera. Un estallido de emociones que no podría soportar...

Se giró con temor...pero al abrir sus párpados no visualizó a nadie.

Su rostro se entristeció más que antes.

En un instante unos brazos largos abrazaron su cuello, una especia de sombra que le cuidaba los pasos.

Podía sentirlo...

Podía escucharlo...

Sin embargo lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar junto con él...

-Ryou...- sus brazos se aferraron a los otros...pero el contacto con aquella piel blanca era simplemente irreal.

Dolor...

Agonía...

Los ojos carmesíes observaban cuales amatistas, inundadas por el sufrimiento y la tristeza.

-_Aquí estoy...-_ sus labios se posaron sobre los del moreno...como quería sentirlo, tocarlo...tenerlo junto con él.

-Ayúdame...- sus labios encontraron a los del albino – me siento incompleto Ryou...desarmado en cientos de partes...- su lengua jugó con la del joven de ojos cobrizos.

Si tan solo hubieran ido juntos en aquel auto...

Quizás...quizás ahora...

-No me dejes otra vez...Ryou...-su fuerza fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cayendo de rodillas con sus brazos atrapados en aquella cintura. Una mano suave y cubierta de vendas teñidas de color rojo se apoyó sobre su mejilla...un beso delicado quedó dibujado en su rostro. – Llévame contigo...- dijo el moreno besando aquella mano adornada por los rasguños.

Unos copos de nieve brotaron del cielo de navidad...

-_Esta nevando_**...-** dijo Ryou sintiendo su palpitar desparecer. Su cuerpo lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo...

-¡No te vayas!- gritó el moreno aferrándose más al cuerpo del chico.

-_Malik...-_

-Por favor...no quiero...no...-

La mirada cobriza se mostró sorprendida...

Era tiempo...si se lo decía ahora podría dormir en paz.

-_He esperado mucho por esto...-_ dijo la figura correspondiendo el agarre del egipcio...su boca se dirigió hasta la oreja bronceada, mordiéndola con suavidad. Un gemido involuntario fue liberado por el de orbes amatistas. –_Yo... te amo Malik...-_ sus labios volvieron a unirse, compartiendo las caricias que no se lograron dar...los besos desesperados. Completándose con el otro.

-También te amo...- dijo el moreno sonriendo discretamente.

-_¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?...-_

-Sí- las vendas cayeron de aquellas manos pálidas, los besos recorrieron el cuello tostado, al tiempo que unas alas transparentes nacían desde el interior de aquellas almas.

Brotando para siempre el sentimiento del amor.

"_**-Despiértame-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-No puedo despertar-**_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_**-Despiértame-**_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_**-No puede despertar-**_

_Antes de acabar incompleta_

_**-Sálvame-**_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"_

-¡Doctor Kido!- el grito alarmante de la enfermera provocó que el hombre ingresara rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Shaina?-

-El paciente...- los ojos inundados de lágrimas le dieron a conocer lo que ocurría, lentamente cubrió el rostro del joven con la manta.

-No te preocupes- dijo el hombre abrasándola protectoramente- Ahora él esta bien-

**_Cuatro años después..._**

Las luces de las velas iluminaron la fotografía que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de tonos caobas. Sus manos dejaron caer un ramo de flores al lado de aquella imagen.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo la mujer destapando su cabello oscuro del velo que la cubría.

De repente sus ojos se humedecieron al observar la lápida.

Una pluma de tonos rosados descansaba al lado de las flores.

"He encontrado mi bosque blanco,

Esparciendo mis recuerdos,

Secando para siempre las lágrimas de mí tormento;

Borrando con tus besos los miedos de mi alma...

Conquistando con tu mano mí enamorado corazón.

Malik Ishtar de Ryou"

"**Es mejor una mentira que nos haga reír...**

**A una verdad que nos haga llorar"**

**-Fin-**

**Malik x Ryou **

**For Ever.**


End file.
